Love Like You
by Kyuubiko chan
Summary: Fantasy AU. Yuuri was once a simple if not a bit awkward chubby vegetable farmer with a small crush for their prince, Prince Victor of Rus. But after taking a glam potion that turned him into a stunning man to sneak into a party held inside his castle, he's mistaken for an actual prince and unintentionally signs himself in a tournament to win Prince Victor's hand in marriage.


"There he is! He's back. Look how gorgeous he is!"

"Welcome back Your Highness!"

"Yuuri! He's back."

Yuuri Katsuki, a chubby farm boy who made sort of a living selling vegetables he grew on the outskirts of their village, rolled his eyes at the sound of his best friend squealing like a preteen girl. He already predicted of who he was referring to without having to look up from scrubbing the potato clean. There wasn't anyone more gorgeous than their very own prince, Prince Victor.

Hooves from the royal's horses clacked over the stone road, the ground rumbling as they drew closer, and the villagers dispersed to the side to let them through cleanly. It wasn't a rare sight to see them venture out of their castle, but it wasn't common either. A week before they had departed to the land of the Alps, a snowy mountainous village Yuuri imagined only goats would survive in. They didn't announce the reason for their short absence from their kingdom, but according to the words spread by person to person, it was to have a personal meeting to the king and prince who was around Prince Victor's age. To discuss what? Who knew.

Yuuri stole a glance when his friend, Phichit, wasn't paying attention, peering over the counter from their stand. His breath hitched.

Prince Victor was in the lead, far ahead from the silver carriage carrying King Yakov, mounted on his favorite ceded hued horse. Either he hated being trapped inside the small carriage or he enjoyed being out and open for all to see. Yuuri chose the latter. And he certainly couldn't complain. His silky silvery hair gleamed under the summer's light like rare metal. His flawless pale skin reflected all the rich herbs and lotions he bathed in, leaving it perfectly smooth unlike Yuuri's which often was stained with earth when he brought his dirty hands up to fix his bulky glasses. Twenty-seven-years of age, Prince Victor had been proven that he was fully capable of ruling the kingdom when it was his turn to reign as king.

He had the strength and wisdom as a king. And his charisma and charms matched that of an enchanted song from a forest nymph, luring young and hopeless people in. Yuuri would never admit to anyone, especially to Phichit, that the spell worked on him too.

Peeking behind his bangs, Prince Victor's brilliant blue eyes landed at their shop, a makeshift stand they had made in less than a day, and gave them a small, acknowledging wave at their direction. Yuuri immediately ducked his head out of sight, cheeks lighting up.

"Good morning Your Highness!" Phichit eagerly waved back, his arms moving faster than a windmill. "Hope you had a fun trip!"

"Phichit!" Yuuri hissed from below, yanking his arm down. "That's enough."

"Aww why? He waved at us first." Phichit whined, dropping himself down beside Yuuri to resume cleaning their produce.

"He's just being friendly," Yuuri informed, heaving a barrel of potatoes in front of Phichit's lap. "Now work."

His friend grumbled but obliged, dunking the vegetable in a bucket of water. "I wonder what they were doing up in the Alps."

"Royal stuff?"

Phichit poked his head up again. "Looks like they're heading back to the castle."

Yuuri shrugged his shoulders, licking at his chapped lips. "Guess they're tired. I would be too after a long trip."

"If you two ever get out of your stand for once, you might hear what's going on." Both Yuuri and Phichit craned their heads up to see a familiar face, sharp green eyes piercing them critically.

"Oh morning Yuri," Phichit gave him a gentle wave.

He scrunched his nose back in a scowl. "I told you not to call me that." He chided. "It's not my fault that I share the same name as the pig."

Yuuri glared but chose not to defend himself. He was a bit plump for a farmer and the baby fat stored in his cheeks didn't make it any better. No many how many times he scolded him, it was proven fruitless to be able to change his choice of words. For such a young man, he was quite skilled in fencing and dancing, which unfortunately led to an abundant amount of pride that caused his brash attitude.

"Anyways, there's a rumor that Prince Victor is getting married to Prince Christophe of the Alps."

Yuuri blinked. Married? It was the truth they were good friends, a trustworthy kingdom to trade goods, but he wouldn't go as far as them getting hitched. Still the thought of him married to someone else still felt heavy. He kept himself quiet as Phichit laughed loudly.

"Yeah right! Prince Victor doesn't want to marry anyone. Such a shame too. He's so handsome. Half of the town is in love with him already."

"Like a prince would marry a commoner."

Yeah, right.

The gates to their castle creaked open, the heavy metal bars echoing in protest as the withdrew inside. From his view, he could only see the silver hair of Victor's before he disappeared within the seclusion of their home. None of them had ever step foot pass their gates, but Yuuri strained his eyes over to catch a glimpse of anything he hadn't seen before. The last chance he got was of a fountain spraying a stream of water until his sight was blocked off.

"So is it true?" Yuuri wondered out loud.

Yuri cocked his head. "The marriage? I don't know. It's better than the other one: they're planning on going to war."

Okay, so really no one knew what exactly happened. Yuuri sighed, blocking out he sounds of Phichit and Yuri bickering in the back as the large drew back in, thundering together once it was shut. If only they weren't so secretive. No matter, he had work to do anyways than to fuss.

* * *

A few days passed since their return and yet there had been no news of the reason why they had departed. It wasn't odd for them not to announce every purpose for their journey, as it was for their privacy and protection, but it still irked him that he was left out. The villagers had every right to know.

But he had no time to bother with it, nor did he want to waste time to ponder. He spent the morning at the lake by his home, the water cold and refreshing for a drink and an afternoon swim. The morning was still cool as the sun hadn't fully set in place and Yuuri was given the chance to sit by the shores over the dry patch of grass without the sun burning his body. He brought along his horse, Vicchan, so he could get away from the stuffy stables to the clear crisp hours of the morning. Rarely did anyone else pass and he preferred the solitude before strolling back to town. But one time, there was an unexpected guest that Yuuri would never forget.

It had only been five years since Yuuri moved to Rus, a wide eyed boy of eighteen years of age with hopes and dreams. The land of Aktasuki where he was born was small, unbearably small, with sandy beaches and no richful soil to grow any crops. Rus gave him the chance to try to make a living. The first month since the move, Yuuri discovered the lake during a ride on Vicchan. He dismounted, giving his horse a break to drink the frigid water while stretched his aching limbs. The distinct sound of hooves trotting over the dirt path caught his attention. There he saw the prince, riding on his horse, his long hair at the time flowing like the mane of his steed. Yuuri's eyes followed him across the dirt path until Prince Victor noticed his existence.

"Afteroon farmer boy!" He called out with a wild wave.

Yuuri at the time had never seen such a beauty before, stood planted to the ground when he passed without a single wave, fortunate to the fact that his oversized cloak hid his gawk. He had heard Prince Victor was incredibly handsome by the way the villagers described him. And boy, were they right. It was only till he was out of sight from Yuuri's vision did he finally mumble something under his breath. "Holy shit."

It was his first and only time he had spoken to him. It was nothing special but that fact that it was _the_ Prince Victor, it meant everything.

Yuuri shortly brought Vicchan back to the stables once the sun rose above the mountains, bringing in its baleful rays of heat. He slipped the saddle off, taking his time to groom his chestnut fur with his broom. Leaving his parents and older sister behind was hard, and he longed to go back to the comfort of his old home, his mother greeting him with open arms. But at least he brought along Vicchan, a friend that never left him. His horse arched his neck up, reaching to nip the ends of his hair and he swatted him away playfully.

The door to the stables slid open, stirring him out of his thoughts. "Hey Yuuri," Phichit greeted, carrying a generous bushel of apples. "Thought I find you here. We didn't sell many apples today as we expected so you can have the rest if you want."

"Thanks Phichit," Yuuri smiled, dropping the brush in a bucket. Fruits were hard to come by and far more expensive to treat himself. Any chance of fresh fruits was a sign of a good day. He took one, wiping it on his tunic. "I think I have some buns in the kitchen if you want one."

"Thanks bud. Hey, tomorrow night there's going to be a banquet at the castle!"

"A party?"

"Yeah, only for royalty." He sulked, depositing the basket over a stack of hay, slouching his shoulder in utter defeat. If it was possible, there would be a personal storm cloud hanging over him, letting down a stream of rain over his poor self.

"I assume so. Like they'll invite people like us in their home." Yuuri grabbed another apple, offering it to his horse's mouth. His horse sniffed before taking it whole, crunching it down with his large jaws. "What for?"

"I don't know. They didn't say."

"Of course."

"That kills me. I want to see what's inside," he moaned. "Eat their food, wear their clothes. I wish I was a prince."

"Mm I heard their food was to die for," Yuuri said. "They could make green peppers taste good."

Phichit fiercely bit into his apple. "It's not fair." He pouted between crunches.

Yuuri finished his apple, tossing the core in the pile of junk he would later serve in the pigs trough. Life's not fair, but saying that again would only make Phichit grumpier. "Wouldn't you be in Everdale anyways?" Yuuri reminded him.

Everdale was a good two hour trip via cart, a growing town that weekly held a farmer's market from farmers all over the land. There was always a flow of incoming travelers, and it was rare for merchants not to come out with their pockets brimming with money. A good harvest like this would make great profit for Phichit.

"Yeah, only in the morning though," he sighed. "The banquet's at night, it would have been perfect timing. I always wanted to see the prince and princesses."

Yuuri thought for a moment. He was going to dwell on it all night if there wasn't anything to distract him. He hated seeing him like that. "How bout after your trip, you come over we'll have pork cutlets." It was one of the only few dishes he could execute without making anyone ill, and his personal favorite to eat.

Phichit nibbled on his lips, but he could see the shine in his eyes that he wasn't too mad anymore. "Okay, and hey, I'll bring over a drink for us to share!"

"Sounds like a plan." A night with his best friend would settle both their moods. Phichit would forget about he party, he would forget about Prince Victor.

"Ive heard this rumor that there's a lady that sells potions in Everdale. If I find her, should I pick one up too?"

Yuuri snorted. Potions were hard to come by, and while many were effective, there were also the side effects to look out for. He once heard a rumor that a man took one to never become poor to only become cursed for everything he touched became solid gold."What kind of potions? Like love potions?"

Phichit put a hand to his mouth. "A love potion? Oh Yuuri, you don't need a love potion for me. You know I already love you."

Yuuri groaned loudly, pushing up his glasses. "Oh please don't start with that now."

* * *

"Yuuri! Yuuri! Open the door!"

Yuuri jumped when his front door shook, fist pounding against wood. The night was starting to settle, the sun gradually dipping behind the mountains. Yuuri was awaiting Phichit's arrival from the trip to Everadale, sitting at the table with a book propped open. He invited Yuri to join them, as much as came across as rude he had a soft spot for his pork cutlets, yet he refused as usual. So it would be just him and Phichit, but he certainly was not expecting such a greeting. He hurried over and swung the door open.

"Yuuri, I have the greatest news ever!" Phichit exclaimed, brandishing a dark bottle in his hand. Was that wine he was carrying?

"What?" Yuuri jumped out of the way when Phichit rushed in.

"I found this stand while I was in Everdale. A potion stand." Phichit said. "She's real! Guess what I got?"

Yuuri gaped. "Don't tell me. A love potion?"

"No! It's a potion alright, but it's even better. Look at it. It's perfect!" He held out the bottle for him to take. "I bought it for a whole bushel."

Yuuri did, squinting at the small words printed at the label. "Eros?" He read. "Doesn't that mean love?"

"It's a glam potion. Take one gulp and it'll turn you to a handsome prince." Phichit explained, excitement building up with each word. "Rags to riches in a jar. Or rags to a handsome man. Become a man with such Eros. This will be perfect for tonight."

"Tonight?" Yuuri's eyes grew wide. "Oh! No way. This is not what I'm thinking, is it?"

"It is! We'll be princes for one night." Phichit explained, gripping his shoulders. "The effect only lasts until midnight. We can use it and sneak into the party. So we have six hours to have fun!"

"But if we-"

"We'll be fine. Let's just try this out first. How about that? I'm dying to find out what we look like as princes. I promise you it's safe."

Yuuri studied the bottle. It looked nothing more a cheap bottle of red wine, one he could easily pick up at the market. "I feel like this is illegal."

"Well, it's not that illegal. It's used so we don't have to get dressed for an event. Which we are. We're just crashing a party."

"A royal party," Yuuri clarified with a mild glare. "If we get caught, they'll lock us up in the dungeon."

"But it'll give you a chance to meet Prince Victor." Phichit said in a singsong way. "Up close and personal."

A dance with the prince? Fat chance. But oh so tempting. To be able to see Victor up close, dancing away to a beautiful song as he moved gracefully, pausing to ask for a dance. Those were images he dreamed about during long hours waiting at the stand, the what if situation he knew would never happen.

"Or we'll just have fun together. I've been practicing my dance moves." Phichit twirled his himself around fluidly, bringing a small smile to his face, which he angered himself for doing.

He loved Phichit dearly. A friend he quickly grew fond of when he first move to Rus. His bright, cheery outlook in life made it feel like he could make anything a game, even when it came to business. He couldn't remember a day that he bored him. But even the best of friends were not immune to their flaws. There were times Phichit only considered himself, but not out of spite. It was just the way he was.

Yuuri heaved out a sigh. It was hard to say no to him. Not with his puppy eyes. "What are the side effects?" He asked, watching at Phichit's whole body practically lit up.

"Maybe a headache but that's all she told me. The instructions are on the bottle."

Yuuri turned it over, adjusting his glasses for a better look. "It says to take one swig," Yuuri carefully read the script plastered over the glass, uncertainty still stirring in his stomach. "One big gulp. And to keep a vivid image of the outfit you dream to wear."

"That's easy then," Phichit produced two small cups from the cabinet, setting them at the table. "I already have one in mind. Something red with gold trimmings. Give it here."

"Wait, are you really sure about this?" he asked as Phichit yanked the cork out with a loud pop, taking a whiff.

His nose crinkled. "Smells weird," he commented. "Like spoiled apples. Oh well, time to drink!"

He poured one in, placing it in front of him. Yuuri blinked, then quirked his brows at Phichit. "Me first?"

"Yeah! I wanna see your transformation to a prince." He took a seat, tapping his cup. "Go on. I promise it's not poisonous."

"Are you sure there's no wolfsbane?"

"Promise."

Yuuri sighed, taking it in defeat. Within its contents, he was amazed to find the liquid continue to swirl as if being stirred slowly with a spoon. It glittered a ruby shade mixed with violet, like a rare gems melted down to a drink. It was enticing, drawing him in. It almost looked too beautiful to drink. He sniffed it cautiously, making a face. "Ugh this smells awful." Forget the looks, the scent was horrid.

"Pinch your nose then. That's what I'm gonna do. And don't forget the image!"

Right, prince image. A suit for a prince. Like the one's Victor wore. A handsome man who wasn't chubby from eating too many fried pork with the sleekest of hair and prettiest of clothes.

Yuuri sighed again, raising the cup up. "Okay, bottoms up!"

With that, he downed it with one gulp. He automatically wished he hadn't. The drink tasted horrendous, rotten fruits and the foulest of wine burning his tongue and throat, heating its way down to his stomach. He gagged, unable to regain his breath as his throat constricted, threatening to heave it back up or choke like an allergic reaction. He threw his arms out to the jug of water by the sink, washing it down until he gasped for air.

"It taste worse than it smells," Yuuri smacked his lips, the taste still lingering in his mouth. He took another swig of water for good measure.

"Well, how do you feel?" Phichit questioned. "You still look the same."

"I feel sick," he moaned, clutching his stomach. He belched in his mouth, the taste coming back full force. The contents in his stomach squeezed tightly,

Phichit jumped out of his seat. "Are you okay? Seriously, I'm kinda freaking out."

Yuuri cupped a hand to his mouth. "I don't know." His body started to tingle, as if his whole had fallen asleep before abruptly waken up. "I think I need to lay down."

His head grew hazey, and he groped for the table to steady himself. He heard Phichit yelling his name, but it seemed distant, fading away. His heart hammered in his chest, silencing out his words, silencing everything. Light blinded his eyes, his retinas burning. Then, it was all gone. The sensation subsided, drifted away like a tide. He blinked, regaining his vision. He felt lighter, standing up straight with ease. Despite the dull headache thumping at the back of his head, everything else felt fine.

"Yuuri?" Phichit's voice was weak, uncertain.

"Yeah? What happened?" Yuuri glanced at Phichit warily.

Phichit's eyes widened, hands over his mouth but he could still see his jaws hanging open.

"Did it work?" Yuuri asked, alarmed.

"Did it work?" Phichit echoed back loudly. "Look in the mirror! Now!"

Without a second to spare, Yuuri disappeared to the bedroom, the only mirrior he possessed in his home. He lunged himself in front of it, gripping its frame.

Yuuri gasped out loud.

It was him in the reflection, obviously, but then again, it wasn't. A light blue tinged suit took over his ratty tunic, adorned with large gold rings that shimmered like treasure under the candle light, the cut low to expose a part of his now toned chest. The coat itself was embroidered in tiny rhinestones like hundreds of stars. His trousers were pitch black, accentuating his legs and hips. He spun around and spotted that his tailcoat was translucent, a thin layer as if it was made of a flexiable sheet of ice. A pair of matching gloves that stretched up to his elbow were soon discovered when he reached up to gingerly touch his hair, combed back with a few loose bangs hanging over his forehead. Without the messy bangs in the way, it perfectly highlighted his large brown eyes, which he had once thought it to be more fitting for a child. Now they were the eyes of an experienced young man, full of pride and confidence. His glasses were gone, but his vision became too good to need one.

He burst out laughing. "It worked! How did it, I mean, I can't even," There were so many words he could express, but all were fighting for dominence.

Phichit enveloped his arms around him in a tight, bouncy hug. "You look so handsome Yuuri! My boy's all grown up."

Yuuri grinned wide enough to shut his eyes. The clothes fit perfect, giving him the tempting form every man yearned for. His brand new polished black riding boots clacked against the old wooden floor when he bounced along. He took another once over at his outfit. Actually, the more he exaimend it, the more it started to resemble-

"You were thinking about Prince Victor, weren't you?" Phichit teased in his ear and Yuuri brushed him away, blushing but kept his mouth tightly shut. Yes, the outfit was similar to Prince Victor's. No matter, plenty of prince's share the same uniform. He hoped.

Phichit waved it off playfully. "Not to worry. You still look great in it." To his bewilderment, Phichit dropped to his knees, taking his hand in his. A serious look swept overs his face. "Your wish is my command, Prince Yuuri of the turnip farm." He pecked his knuckle, and Yuuri bit back a snicker with a small bite to his lips.

"Okay, first rule, never call me the prince of the turnip farm again." Yuuri said, clearing his threat and mirrored him, straight faced, like one fit for authority. "And the second rule is that we shall have a holiday where we can only eat pork cutlets. I shall call it," he paused for dramatic effect, pointing a finger towards the ceiling. "Katsuday!"

"All hail Prince Yuuri!" Phichit praised, thowing his hands up to the sky.

A second pass and with one brief glance at the other, they lost it, no longer able to keep their bearing and broke down in a laughing fit.

"We are so going to get caught," Yuuri said once he regained his breath, swiping away a loose tear from the corner of his eye.

"Maybe, but we have to give it a shot." Phichit grasped his cup, lifting it high in the air. "To Prince Yuuri."

"Oh shut it."

Phichit squeezed his nose shut and gulped it down, coughing hoarsely. "Ugh, it's worse than your soup." Like Yuuri, he switched to drinking his water, finishing it in record time. His whole body shivered. "This is the worse."

"I told you," Yuuri gazed back at his reflection, too much in awe to give up. Were his lips glossed too? He touched it with the tip of his fingers. So soft...

"Ugh, Yuuri," Phichit's body quivered uneasily.

It alarmed him but he recalled shortly that he went through the same thing too. "You're not gonna puke," he reminded him with a pat on the back. A flash of light, bright as the sun, filled the room. Yuuri shut his eyes the second time, only squinting them back open when it dimmed down.

"S-so, how do I look?" Phichit said once he collected himself from the daze.

Like a prince from the southeast.

His clothes were of a ruby red, embellished with gold jewels crested over his chest. A gold sash was tied around his thin waist. Even his boots were red with gold linings spread over the front. His bangs were combed to the side and out of his eyes professionally. He was just as dazzling if not more so than him. Phichit had always been cute, born with naturally tan skin rather than acquiring it from hours bathing in direct sunlight and eyes that always gleamed in joy. He was adorable, but now, he was absolutely handsome.

"Take a look," Yuuri pointed at the mirror and Phichit took no time to view it himself.

"I look amazing!" Phichit squealed, bouncing up and down. "We both look handsome. We so have to go tonight."

Yuuri paled. As happy as he was for the transformation, he totally forgot the reason why Phichit obtain the potion. "Oh."

"We have to now. Look at us!" Phichit pulled him in, seeing themselves in the reflection, cheek against cheeks. "No one can recognize us now. I can't even tell that's me! We look just like them."

Yuuri's eyes lowered. "But what if we-"

"We won't get caught. I promise you. Look at me,"

He did, seeing the glow in his grey eyes.

"This is a once in a lifetime chance, think about it Yuuri. The food, the music, the food! We'll leave if it's not fun for you. But let us give this a chance. Just for one night. And also, it'll be a waste to not show everyone our good looks." He brushed back a bang, preening himself in the mirror.

Yuuri flicked his eyes to the side, his face softening. The plan was tempting. Very much so. He dreamt of visiting the castle, wander down their elaborate hallways, snuggle in the plush bed that stretched from wall to wall. It felt too good to be real that tonight could be the night.

"And I promise to protect you." Phichit added.

He gave in. "Okay, we can go."

Phichit beamed, eyes radiating brightly like his clothes. "Then let's go now! Before they close the gates."

* * *

They were quick to retrieve their horses at the stables, Vicchan sniffing at Yuuri, for a second not recognizing his own owner until he whipped his head up, nipping a piece of his hair affectionately. Yuuri lightly scolded him, massaging his muzzle to settle him down, not wanting to mess his hairdo. He strapped his saddle over his back, leading him outside along with Phichit's horse he helped care for. Tonight they would be their noble steeds. They trotted down the narrow dirt road, careful to not bring any unwanted attention.

He wished there was a potion that could turn one of their useless pumpkins into a stanning chariot to give them the complete image, but that was beyond ridiculous. The sun had fully set now, the only source of light was from the castle overhead. As they grew closer, they could hear the carriages wheeling through the open gates, guest chatting away from outside.

"We need names," Phichit announced as they climbed down the small hill to the stone road, hooves clacking in rhythm.

"Names?" He turned his head to face him.

"Yeah, our prince names. It'll be pretty careless of us if we use our real names, don't you think?"

"I suppose." Yuuri said. Damn, he thought Prince Yuuri had a nice ring to it.

"So what will it be?" Phichit asked curiously.

"Um," Yuuri racked through his brain for any name fit for royalty. William? No. Hugo? Definitely not for him. The potion flashed in his mind. "Eros?"

"Eros?" Phichit giggled. "Like the potion?"

"I'm bad at names," Yuuri admitted. "What's yours?"

"Hmm," Phichit paused, thinking. "I guess the Prince of Hamsters won't work, will it?"

Yuuri snorted a laugh. "Not if you want to be taken serious."

"Alright Prince Eros." He replied sarcastically. Phichit exaimend the empty town, tucked in for the night. Few candlelights glowed by the windows of townhouses, tarps already thrown over nearby stands. They passed a market closed until morning and Phichit snapped his fingers in victory. "I got it! My name shall be Prince Khawphod."

"Now you better not make fun of my name with a name like that." Yuuri retorted and Phichit chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"I guess I'm terrible at names too."

They came across the large open gates of the kingdom, and Yuuri felt his heart hammering again, sweat collecting in his gloves. He couldn't believe they were actually going to do this.

"This is it." Yuuri muttered. They reached the gates and Yuuri straightened his back and shoulders, puffing out his chest. Look regal, look regal.

They were welcomed to an open courtyard, guest of all sizes mingling by the open doors as large as his own house. A large fountain situated at the center gently left a cool mist when they moved along, following the chariot ahead of them. The scent of blooming flowers drifted through them and they inhaled with appreciation. One of the royal staff bowed at them, offering to take their horses to the stables. They dismounted, their boots landing on the path paved in the cleanest of stones, and thanked him.

Yuuri fished in his pocket to give him a tip but he only held his hand out. "No need Your Highness."

His body heated up and he looked down shyly. "Alright then."

"Have fun Prince..." It took him a moment for it to him to nolive he was asking for his name.

"Princ Eros." He said, wishing it didn't sound ridiculous to him. It then dawned on him that he hadn't conjured up a land he supposedly reigned. "Of Yutopia."

God, kill him now. Of all the names he could have picked, he chose the one from a book he stored in his bookshelf at home. _Utopia_

The staff member nodded slowly. "Of Yutopia. Thank you for visiting."

Yuuri blinked once, twice. Did he just fall for it? Then again, he was far older than the other of the royal staff. Old enough to be his grandfather. He gave him a nod back, figuring it would be best to rush inside before the old man would start to question.

They hurried over to the double doors, doing their best to ignore any stares from strangers. As they stepped over the marble steps leading to the entry hall, their feets came to a sudden halt.

Yuuri and Phichit gasped in unison.

Unlike the dark and quiet village, fast asleep for the night, the palace was awash with lights and music, guest garbed in various bright colors passing by like exotic birds. A large marble staircase was straight ahead, adorned with bright golden rails, followed by another set of stairs. Yuuri knew it had to be over two stories high, but he wasn't sure how many floors the castle even had. The ballroom directly to the right beckoned them over, string instruments bringing the room to life. Stained glass windows depicting animals only found in legends lined the walls: a unicorn with a spiral horn as long as its body, a flaming red dragon with its wings out and open, a mermaid singing over a rocky shore, and a large beast that resembled a wolf, howling at the full moon. Red roses in glass vases centered each table, the scent as wonderful as the room. Above them hung a translucent chandelier as large as the roots from an oak tree, a waltz unfolding in perfect harmony below.

Yuuri was utterly entranced.

"Its prettier than I imagined." Phichit murmured and Yuuri nodded in agreement. This was far grander than any festival they attended.

They were instantly pulled in, wanting to soak in all the colors and sounds they could take before being overwhelmed. Yuuri pinched himself in the arm. Ouch, yep this wasn't a dream.

And there he was at the center of the floor. Prince Victor was dancing with a young man who was obviously swooned with the other's arms enveloped around him. He looked fairly young to be a candidate for him, but then again, Yuuri's baby face often puzzled people too. Both were smiling, their eyes never leaving each other.

Yuuri moved forward, gazing at the scene before him. They looked like they were having so much fun. When the musicians concluded their song, the two gave a respectable bow at each other, the two identical from each other. Prince Victor was absolutely stunning.A young man stepped in front of him abruptly and he thumped against the guest. He backpedaled, shocked. "I'm sorry!" He said, feeling like a fool for being so ignorant of his surroundings.

"Don't worry about it," the man smiled, his voice deep and sensual. Large eyelashes fanned over his bright hazel eyes when they seemed to scan him from head to toe. "I see you're dressed for Prince Victor."

Yuuri stiffened. "No! It was unintentional. I swear." He defended, comparing his outfit with the stranger's.

One word could describe his choice of clothes: sexual. His black jacket clung against his chest, tight enough that he could he could make out the ripple of muscles he carried. Streaks of red crossed his body like vines, punctuating his hips and tight butt. He felt like a prude the more he gazed at it. He was sure looking for attention. In his hand was a tall glass of champagne, fizzing small bubbles.

"You're cute," the man purred, taking a step forward. "Tell me, which land are you from."

"Y-Yutopia." Yuuri stammered hesitantly as he reeled back in return, sensing every touch from the man's hungry stare. "With a 'y'."

"Hmm? Never heard of it," he said, taking a sip from his drink.

Yeah, no kidding.

"It's a small island." Yuuri added.

"So is Akatsuki, but I know of that land." He replied smoothly, his smile still present yet it felt challenging. As if he was seeing right through him. There was no fooling him like the old man.

"Er, I know that place too-"

"Eros! Let's check out the food, I'm starving," Phichit dove in, hooking his arm with his and scooped him out of sight before he finish his sentence. The man only blinked in short surprise, then revealed a tiny smile until he disappeared among the people. Phichit didn't unhook himself until they reached the far end of the room by a sculpted figure of a swan, releasing a sigh. "What a creep."

"Yeah," Yuuri said, inhaling a deep breath. That was frightening. First man he met and already was being questioned of his identity. "Thanks for saving me."

"It's my job to protect my little brother," Phichit grinned.

"I'm older than you," Yuuri mumbled, glancing around.

Besides Prince Victor and that creep, he didn't recognize anyone else. It was like moving into a new land all over again. His childhood shyness was peaking back in. He thought if he stood by Phichit it would bring him more confidence than awkwardness, but that disappeared when Phichit spotted a lonely princess looking for a partner and wandered over to catch her attention. Despite all things wonderful surrounding him, he still dreaded being alone, with critical eyes glimpsing at him with every move. A feeling of uncertainty washed over him. Flashbacks of his academy years came back to him and he leaned against the wall like some wallflower.

Maybe this wasn't the greatest idea.

* * *

Yuuri took everything back. This was the greatest idea Phichit ever came up with. Even with the crowded space and exotic music, it all was worth it when he discovered the tables the back filled with delicious platters of food, his mouth watering. Plates of roast beef and whole fish with their mouths propped open with apples lured him in, tempting him with wonderful flavors that his tastebuds never experienced before. He filled his plate with anything he could fit, shoveling them in his mouth once he found a seat. Who knew potatoes could taste so wonderful with all the rights herbs and seasoning. The beef was tender, not chewy like the ones he had in soups, hearing himself moan in bliss. The goblet of sweet wine they offered cleansed his mouth with each swig. And as much as he ate, he didn't feel like he could push himself to also get a serving of dessert, but the dish of sliced fruits glazed in sugar and honey told him otherwise.

He was scooping in his last bite of cobbler with vanilla ice cream when Phichit waved him over to the dance floor, holding out a hand for a dance. Giddy from the alcohol and the mere situation they were in, Yuuri giggled as he accepted his hand, letting him lead the dance as the orchestra played in the back. He gave him a dip, and Yuuri found himself hanging in his arms as he viewed the ballroom upside down. Everyone in glittering suits and dresses, dazzling like the night sky. The chandelier towering up like a frozen tree during the winter. Yeah, he definitely didn't regret this at all. Once he was raised back up, he was spun around, vivid colors flashing around him. Neither of them were dancing as majestic as the others. Their footing sloppy, elbows whacking people from behind. When it was Yuuri's turn the lead, he twirled him around until he discreetly knocked into a lady who tossed them a fiery glares. But for the first time, Yuuri didnt care how other people viewed him.

He was having a blast. Yuuri hadn't stopped laughing until the song came to an end, the guest clapping as Phichit gave him a bow fit for a prince.

"Pleasure to have had this dance with you, Prince Eros," he said, his voice deep and mature, placing a hand to his chest.

Yuuri bowed back, just like how Victor did to his guest. "Likewise Prince Khawphod."

They both snickered, hiding them behind their gloved hands. He was surprised neither of them have yet to been caught. They go for another round of red wine, taking bites of creams puffs in between over the nearest available table they claimed.

"Is this what they eat everyday?" Phichit hummed, the wine finally kicking in as he careened against the table, relishing each bite of food he could fit in his mouth. "If so, I'm so drinking this potion for a month."

Yuuri inhaled a deep breath after plopping in a creme puff, feeling as though his old body would burst out of his fancy new clothes. "I don't think I'll be able to."

Phichit smirked brightly. "But the food's amazing." He said through a mouthful.

"I know, that's the problem." Even in the glam, Yuuri feared his bad habit would take over yet again. "Clothes are getting too tight."

"Wait until midnight," he reminded.

Yuuri didn't want this night to end. He didn't even know what time it was. Surely too early for the clock to strike at twelve. "Honestly, I don't know how this night could get any better."

Phichit's eyes bugged out. "I think I know how." He whispered, loud enough for only his friend to hear, gazing over his shoulder.

Yuuri blinked and turned his head slightly, taking a sip from his wine. He spat it back in the goblet at the sight.

Stepping over, surely towards their direction, was Prince Victor himself. A smile was tugging at his lips, his brilliant blue eyes finding his. As predicted, he was wearing the same suit as he did but with an equal blend of a light shade of pink and fuchsia, rhinestones sparkling over his white top underneath his coat. His bangs were swept to the side like a white wave crashing to the shore. Yuuri couldn't take his eyes away until the prince came to a stop.

"Good evening you two," Prince Victor gave them a bow, and Yuuri fought himself from freaking out, glad that the mess over his lips were concealed by the cup's rim.

Victor was bowing at them!

"I'm afraid I haven't caught your names yet," he continued, and Yuuri shook himself back together, licking his lips clean.

Of course, he was being friendly to his guest. "Yu-Eros of Yutopia," he spluttered, blushing at the stumble of his words. Did he seriously almost give himself away?

"Yutopia? I never heard of such a place before," Prince Victor tapped his chin toughtfully.

"It's a small island," Yuuri fibbed. An island in his own imaginary world.

"And I'm Khawphod of Yutopia too," Phichit chirped merrily.

Yuuri was at a loss, all the made up plans he fabricated tossed down the well.

"Oh! Both of you are from Yutopia?" He asked quizzically.

Apparently.

"Brothers?" He guessed, cocking his head like a confused puppy which Yuuri somehow found it endearing.

"Yes Your Highness." Phichit nodded.

"But you two look nothing alike." Prince Victor's eyes flicked back and forth at them.

"Stepbrothers!" Yuuri quickly threw in, silently wishing that he could tie Phichit's mouth shut before anymore ideas came to his head.

Prince Victor furrowed his thin brows, taping at his chin again, then he broke into a cheerful smile. "Got it! Thank you very much for attending tonight. It means a lot to our kingdom."

Oh thank goodness...

"Thank you for throwing the party Your Highness." Yuuri replied politely, cheeks heating up. His heart was picking up, pounding in his eardrums. He couldn't believe he was actually speaking to _the_ Prince Victor. Phichit totally deserved a lifetime supplies of vegetables for this.

Prince Victor turned to Yuuri, their eyes meeting once again. "May I ask for this dance, Prince Eros?" He asked lightly with his hand extended out.

Wait what?

Whaaaat?

No word could escape Yuuri's mouth, despite it hanging open carelessly. He must have heard it wrong. Prince Victor, the Prince Victor of Rus, wanted to dance with him? Surely this must have all been a dream. A wonderful, magical dream he wished he would never wake up from. But there he was, his blue eyes, which up close he spotted that they were a beautiful combination of blue and green, twinkling with delight, his fingers splayed out to take and cradle his. This wasn't a dream.

Clearly seeing his distraught, Phichit gave Yuuri a shove, bringing him closer with two uneasy steps. "Of course he does! Go have fun you two."

"Phichit!" Yuuri hissed lowly but Victor was beaming from ear to ear.

"Wonderful! Let's go before the song ends." Victor took his hand, large enough to engulf him in his warmth, and tugged him onward. Yuuri's whole body went into flames yet his legs moved on their own accord. His grip was strong, but not too tight to hurt. He was thankful the potion gave him gloves as there wasn't a doubt that his hands were growing clammy. He still couldn't wrap around the fact that he would be dancing hand in hand with the prince of Rus.

Yuuri twist his head back, finding Phichit practically ready to burst with joy as he waved him a brief goodbye until they were swallowed up by the other guests. He would never hear the end of this. They descended to the dance floor, and Victor promptly turned around, bringing him closer until one arm wrapped around his waist. Yuuri's throat closed in again. He was so close, scent of lillies and sweets filling his nose as their chest brush. With his other hand still attached to his, he lead him along the song, chuckling when Yuuri stumbled at first on his own feet. Yet it sounded out of genuine good fun, not out of harmful intent.

"I couldn't help but watch you dance with your brother earlier," Victor said, edging even closer so he could clearly hear him over the music.

Yuuri's ears tinged red. "Yeah?" Was all he could bring himself to say, trying to focus on the movement of his feet as they followed the waltz, a dance he wasn't too accustomed to yet. One, two, three. One, two, wait, he missed that step.

"What kind of dance was it?" Prince Victor inquired. "Ive never seen it before. Is it a dance from your kingdom?"

"No! No, I mean, we were just goofing off," Yuuri couldn't make up a lie in time. He learned how to dance during festival nights around the bonfire, yet they were simple to learn as there wasnt just one way to dance like the waltz. Music affected people in their own way, some to shake their hips, others to twirl their dresses around. Each dance was unique. All that mattered was if they were having fun. Dancing shouldn't require such strict rules.

"Like this?" Suddenly Yuuri was spun around, gasping as he lost his footing and was caught by the prince's arms before he made contact to the floor. He blinked up at him, head still spinning as Prince Victor's eyes twinkled. "That was fun!"

He hoisted him back up effortlessly, chests bumping and Yuuri felt like he was ready to drop dead at the spot. "Y-yeah."

"I didn't spin you too hard did I?" He asked and Yuuri shook his head.

"No Your Highness," he assured him, even though it was another lie, albeit a minor one.

"Please, call me Victor."

No way...

There was no way he would be able to function after tonight.

"I mean Victor," Yuuri said, amazed how it felt to speak such boldly to a royalty. Phichit would be so proud of him.

Prince Victor checked over his shoulder, looking back at him as he was suppressing a grin or a laugh or a twisted combination of both. "The king isn't so pleased."

Yuuri noticed too that King Yakov, standing at the end with fellow kings and queens, was casting the deepest frown at the two. He gulped. "Why is he glaring at us?" He whispered, even though there wasn't a chance for the king to hear.

"Because I was goofing off too," Prince Victor winked. "That twirl I did is 'most unprofessional'." He whined like a spoiled puppy. "My old man can be such a bore. I don't know how he can throw such parties if he doesn't even know how to have fun. Everything has to be perfect for him. What an old man. He should get lessons from you."

The corner of Yuuri's lips cracked upwards, flattered. "Is that so? He sounds like someone I know."

"I sure hope they're not here then," Victor visibly shuddered. "I don't know how I can manage with two people like that."

"Absolutely not." Prince Victor's eyes remained fixated on his, and he let out a small laugh, releasing a little bit of tension he unwillingly stored inside. "I would never bring a buzzkill."

"What a relief. I don't want to ruin this moment." His words sounded sincere and Yuuri knew whatever he was doing, he was doing right.

Yuuri's grip on his shoulder loosened. "Me neither." He breathed as they glided across the room, the stiffness in his spine subsiding as he allowed Prince Victor to carry on. If this was his only chance to dance with him, then surely he must have fun too.

"Now show me Prince Eros of Yutopia, how you danced earlier."

Maybe it was because of the alcohol settling in his mind or the thought of teaching the prince his moves, Yuuri obliged, bringing Prince Victor's hand to rest on his shoulder blade. "It's very easy." He said, emboldened.

They picked up the pace, ignoring the speed of the song as they twirled in circles. Their footing was off, and Yuuri didn't bother to fix any mistakes. Not when Prince Victor was laughing, cheeks ruddy over his moon-kissed skin. It was amusing to see him open-mouthed whenever he gave an abrupt turn with his body, bloan away that he could leave a prince like him at this state. He laughed even harder when Yuuri ventured for a dip, dropping his weight in his arms, proving that years of carrying heavy baskets of produce was worth it. Especially when Victor's fingers drifted over his nape, fingering the short strands of hair, sending a chill up his skin.

"Well aren't you the first," Victor murmured, his fingers trailing up to the back of his head, twining through his hair.

"For what?" Yuuri had seen him dance with plenty of men. By far he had to be worse.

"To sweep me off my feet."

Yuuri blinked, knowing damn well he was blushing hard yet the rest of the blood seemed to seize. Then he chuckled. "That was so cheesy." He commented, hoisting him back up to resume the dance. Cheesy but adorable that somehow made him feel fall even more for him. He was such a sucker.

The music came to an end sooner than he wanted, and they broke apart, still breathing short breaths of air. Sweat clung to their clothes, and Yuuri took in the image of Victor wiping away a sheen of sweat from his broad forehead. "That was one of the most entertaining dances I had tonight." Prince Victor said.

"Indeed,"' there was no way Yuuri could ever forget this night. Not when Victor took his hand one last time, and pressed his lips against his knuckles. Oh, how he yearned to have his gloves off at that moment.

"I sure hope we meet again." He said wistfully, leaving Yuuri's heart to ache.

That would be impossible. After tonight, he was back to the boring ol vegetable farmer, Yuuri Katsuki. But Yuuri smirked softly. "We will," he said. He would still live in the same farm in the same village, surely their paths would cross again. Even if he wouldn't recognize him, at least Yuuri would.

"Enjoy the rest of your night dear prince." with that, Victor left, joining the king on the platform. King Yakov seemed displeased, scolding him as he turned beet red. Victor was still grinning, unfazed as his eyes returned to his people, possibly scoping out for another dance partner.

Yuuri's gaze faltered, his heartbeat yet to settle. He was just one of many Victor met that night, no doubt his last. But a part of him felt special, and he wanted to believe that. He compressed his hands together, still sensing the pressure Victor left on his skin. He quietly thanked him for the dance again, a soft smile curving upwards.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Yuuri!" Phichit tackled him from behind, squeezing him like a serpent. "You danced with the prince. My little Romeo you!"

"Phichit!" Yuuri whipped around. "Did you watch us?"

"Of course I did, like I would miss the opportunity to see my best friend and fake brother dance with Prince Victor." He hugged him again, shaking him around. "Both of you looked like you were having the time of your lives. Tell me everything and don't you dare leave anything out!"

He sure did.

* * *

Midnight was fast approaching, and Yuuri found himself checking the clock whenever he could. Prince Victor hadn't spoken him since or asked for another dance, already occupied with speaking to other legit princes in the meantime. But Yuuri was too exhausted for another round ways. And besides, he spent most of his time with Phichit anyway, describing every little detail he could recall. The stiff yet squeezable shoulder he latched onto as he followed his movement, how his tender eyes never left his, the smell of a new garden that hung around them. It felt hard to believe that it actually happened. Yuuri glowed at the memories, still fresh in his mind. Days ago, this would have all been impossible to dream about, but here he was glowing, swearing to never forget it.

Trumpets alerted them and everyone turned to face the platform where the king and prince stood. One of their trusted servents he assumed stood at the right, clearing his throat loudly. "Thank you for attending tonight everyone! The King and Prince are honored to have you all here. But now it's time to announce our selected candidates for next week."

Everyone gathered around, Yuuri uncomfortably wedged between Phichit and a wide set man gorging on the last remaining chicken. "Candidates?" Yuuri whispered. "For what?"

"Beats me. Hey, maybe it's for a dance competition! We both danced great."

"You nearly broke my toe." Yuuri laughed and was the man beside him hushed them through gritted teeth. Yuuri hastily turned away, lips firmly sealed.

"Your Highness," the server brought to Prince Victor's attention, everyone in quieting down as they watched Prince Victor approached the edge, rhinestones sparkling like stars. Yuuri still couldn't believe that he had the chance to dance with him.

"Thank you everyone for tonight. It means a lot to my old man and I, and we sure hope you enjoy the start of the games. Let me introduce the four selected contestants, please welcome Prince Christophe of the Alps! Please come up!"

Everyone clapped as a young man from up front waved friendly. He recognized him as the man he bumped into earlier. The one with the eyelashes of an angel yet the clothes of an incubus. Yuuri swallowed heavily. That was the prince Victor met last week?

And what games?

Prince Christophe guided his way up the platform, standing a few inches higher than Victor's, his smirk speaking of pride.

"Prince Seung-gil of Mugunghwa!"

Heads turned to the right, to a young man with the thick eyebrows and a low glare in his eyes dragging his way over. He didn't look like he wanted to be here. Odd.

"Prince Otabek of Altyn!"

A man towards the end raised a hand in acknowledgment, following after. Like Prince Seung-Gil, he didn't smile, but it looked more of like an default face than that of a grump.

"And Prince Michele of Vigneto!"

A tall, tan man regarded everyone with a nod, a smaller lady at his side. They both shared the same eyes, so he assumed they were brother and sister or at least related in some way.

"And now I'll like to announce the fifth contestant of my own picking," Prince Victor continued. "Please come up when I say your name."

"What games is he talking about?" Yuuri questioned lowly. Phichit gave him the same confused look back. Everyone surrounding them were deeply paying attention to Victor's words than theirs.

Games. Like for fun? A game between kingdoms? A tournament?

"You mean you don't know?" A prince in front of them turned his head, shocked. "How on earth did you not know?"

Yuuri paled. "We missed that part." He spoke through his drying mouth.

The young prince's freckled cheeks nearly vanished under the red hue blooming over his fair skin. "It's for Prince Victor's-"

"Prince Eros of Yutopia!"

Yuuri's heart froze in place. Wait what?

A moment of silence, then everyone whispered to each other.

"Who?"

"Eros? Of Yutopia?"

"Where is he?"

Victor chose him? What for? Why? His heart came back full force, his joints stiffening.

"Prince Eros?" The young prince glanced back questionably.

Yuuri felt a hand touching his back. He jumped. "It's just me." Phichit murmured, a sense of tension in his tone. "I think we should go."

"Huh?" Those words weren't like his friend's.

"Prince Eros of Yutopia!" Victor called his fake name again. His brows scrunched together, his eyes searching.

Thank the gods he was born below height average. He sank himself deeper, letting Phichit silently taking his hand to pull him away. But with a single step back, Prince Christophe's keen eyes located him.

"There he is! Prince Eros!" A finger jabbed at his direction and all heads turned to face Yuuri.

He couldn't move, couldn't breathe. What else was he supposed to do in this situation?His guards were stationed everywhere, spotting him as well. Phichit hissed in a breath.

"Eros!" Victor exclaimed and Yuuri's heart sank within his chest. He sounded so delighted that he couldn't break his heart. His whole moved on his own, facing the grinning prince. "C'mon up!"

"I, er..." Yuuri shuddered under all the stares. The guest backed away, leaving a thin trail for him to pass through. They were all waiting for him.

"Yuuri?" Phichit whispered.

"I guess I have to go," Yuuri said. He had no choice. Not with Victor anticipating for him to come. The worry crossing Phichit's face made him squeeze his hand, desperate to control the tiny shakes taking over his body. "I'll be fine."

Yuuri's legs were heavy with each step, careful not to brush against anyone, avoiding any eye contact as he climbed up the small steps to the platform. The other princes' stared him down, whispering loud enough for him to hear but quiet enough not to understand what they were saying.

The scent of lillies warmed him when Victor approached, bringing a hand to his shoulder. He stiffened. "Our lucky winner tonight everyone!" Victor said to the audience. "Prince Eros!"

The crowd broke into an applause, yet their claps were stilted and forced, confusion sweeping over their faces.

Phichit was nibbling at his nails, shaking his head slowly. He knew something that Yuuri didn't.

"Congratulations." Victor said as the crowd died down.

"For what?" Yuuri asked, his voice low for only him to hear.

Victor blinked, eyes growing wide. "You don't know?"

"No." he admitted, his words barely audible.

"The whole reason for the party?" Victor gazed at him with pleading eyes, pressing for him to remember anything. All of which he gazed back blankly. "It's for the tournament."

"T-tournament?" He echoed dumbly, the blood draining from his face, feeling lightheaded.

"Yeah for the princes," Victor explained. "The winner gets my hand in marriage."

Silence.

The whole room went quiet.

All except for Yuuri who slammed his jaw to the floor.

"Whaaaaaaaaat!"

 **Like it? Leave a review! Any help is welcome as my autocorrect is kinda buggy.**


End file.
